


Adventures in another world

by OphisNightshade



Series: My Gamer System fics [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: Ass-Kicking, BAMF Percy Jackson, BAMF Women, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Death, Demigods, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fights, Gods, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Multi, Other, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Problems, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Screw Destiny, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphisNightshade/pseuds/OphisNightshade
Summary: She always expected to die early, so when she died at 27 she was not surprised, but when a being she dreamed of in her childhood appears and says she will reincarnate ... well she really should have reacted moreGamer System fanfic
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: My Gamer System fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598095
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

There are two certainties in life, death and time.

It is no surprise that these two certainties are linked, time slowly moving us to death, a gentle hug in what many consider the end of everything.

Not surprisingly, Sephtis, or better known as Seph, also believed that death was the end of everything, she was taught in a young age to make the most of her life and not waste time on doubts and indecision, which she did without much trouble.

Her parents, these freaks, were so sure of their belief that they named her Sephtis, a name that comes from Persia and means Eternal Death.

Considering these little facts, you can understand why Seph was so surprised right now, after all she died and yet she still exists.

Shock was the only thing she was feeling right now and yet she was quick to notice the timer in her vision.

1:00:00  
0:59:59  
0:59:58

She turned her head, her body light as a feather

The timer continued in her vision, following the movement of her head.

She turned her whole body, unable to see into the endless darkness where she stood.

The timer continued in her vision, trapped in her eyes.

_*What?*_

She closed her eyes, useless, the numbers kept coming down.

0:58:50  
0:58:49  
0:58:48

This timer ... was this the time that would take for her existence to be erased?

One hour? Would a mere hour be enough to end her existence?

She felt like laughing, 27 years erased in what could be considered an instant compared to the long life she lived.

Yes, she considered her life long considering her story

Seph lived a chaotic life honestly, born in Brazil on January 1, 1993, her existence has already come into the world with a tragedy, the death of her twin brother while leaving the belly of their mother.

Emrys, as he would have been called, was born with organs failing and soon after seeing the world for the first time, departed into the embrace of death.

Her mother of course blamed herself for this and went into depression during the early stages of her childhood, but it never affected her too much, Seph was always detached, never requiring much attention or needing many things.

Her father should honestly win a prize for the best man in the world, the plane pilot even while traveling constantly still could make time for his daughter somehow and even when he didn't have time he made sure to compensate his daughter with gifts and stories from his travels, always cheering up the adventurous girl

Fortunately at age 7 her mother recovered from her illness, doing her best to make up for her daughter and husband for lost time.

And for 9 long years her life couldn't be more perfect, at 16, Seph had almost perfect grades in her school, her biggest enemy being the horrible math and the state enemy, the Portuguese, didn't help much that she was lazy too much to study these two subjects for more than 30 minutes

Not only that, but the girl was athletic and beautiful, with a tall body of 1.75 meters, 45kg in weight, light blue eyes, with long black hair that went up to half of her ass and body surprisingly toned due to the fact of her doing basketball and running

Yes, she was very happy and healthy during those 9 years, a pity that the tragedy soon reached her again

Her mother died in a motorcycle accident, an idiot decided to pass through the cars at high speed

He was too fast and couldn't brake in time when Seph's mom was crossing the street

She didn't survive long enough to get to the hospital

The funeral wasn't too big, her parents didn't have many friends due to the fact that both were constantly traveling and Seph's mother had been an orphan since she was a child so there weren't many family members at the funeral either

And as she watched people cry and her father on his knees on the floor saying goodbye to his wife, she realized that something was wrong with her.

There was no sadness in her being, no desire to cry, or to rage, there was nothing, just a feeling of emptiness

She couldn't understand why everyone was crying

Her mother was dead, that was an unchanging fact.

There was no reason to cry.

She for some reason didn't mention this to her father

As she got older she realized that was probably the best decision she could make to not hurt the man who raised her

After her mother's death, her father took her to America, where he was born and where Seph completed her studies.

After graduating from high school, Seph traveled the world, visiting many countries such as Greece, England, Macedonia, Liberia and of course returned to South America for a tour on the Amazon.

When she turned 25, she enlisted in the Military Service, where she died in service after being betrayed by one of her teammates on January 5, 2020, 4 days after her b-day

At least she also filled the bastard with bullets before she died.

She sighed, coming out of her thoughts about her life and looking at the timer.

0:27:59  
0:27:58  
0:27:57

She blinked in surprise

_*Did I really stay so long in my thoughts?*_

She shook her head slightly, now that sort of thing didn't matter, her existence would soon be erased and she could only wait.

She closed her eyes and floated into the darkness waiting for time to pass.  
___________________________________________________

Okay, this was torture, spending 30 minutes with nothing to do usually meant chaos for Seph, she probably finding something to do, something that would normally be destructive or productive.

Unfortunately where she was there was only that timer

She felt like screaming to the heavens as she watched the falling numbers.

0:00:03  
0:00:02  
0:00:01

_*Finally!!!*_

She closed her eyes waiting to be erased ...

_**[Ping! New Gamer Found]** _  
_**[Booting Systems]** _  
_**[In process: 1%]** _

_*What the fuck is that ???*_

She couldn't believe what was happening, why hadn't she been erased?

 _*Did that thing say Gamer?_ * - She thought watching the percentage increase rapidly

_**[In process: 30%]** _

Seph knew what Gamer meant, the girl being a avid reader of novels and fanfics, loved when characters were reincarnated with the Gamer system.

 _*Wait, wait a minute!! Am I being reincarnated ????_ *

Her brain finally processed what was happening and she failed miserably to believe her in situation.

 _*Fuck*_ \- It was the only coherent word in her mind

**_[Startup process completed, starting to install systems on The Gamer]_ **

That was the only warning she received before excruciating pain overwhelmed her, her body, heart and soul changing with the intervention of the System.

**_[Installing Systems: 40%]_ **  
**_[Error! Failure Detected]_ **  
**_[Analyzing Failure]_ **  
**_[Failure Analyzed: Multiple Souls Occupying a Single Body]_ **  
**_[Trying to fix failures: Destroying spare souls]_ **  
**_[Error!! System has been infected by an unknown entity]_ **  
**_[Error!!! The System Cannot Get Rid of the Unknown Entity]_ **  
**_[Error!!!! The System is being dominated by an Unknown Entity]_ **  
**_[Unknown Entity was named Bahamuth][Bahamuth dominated the system]_ **  
**_[Bahamuth updated the System]_ **

**_[System Changes]_ **  
_1- All current gamers lose their ability to use the system_  
_2-All current gamers lose their memories about the system._  
_3- The gamer now reincarnates indefinitely without fear of being extinguished_  
_4-Added Features: Shop, Dungeons, Connection with Bahamuth, Chaos Points and Map_  
_5- Merges the system permanently with the Gamer_  
_6- Merges Bahamuth Permanently with the Gamer_  
_7- The Gamer is free from chains of fate._  
_8- The system can upgrade again with Bahamuth power increase_

**_[_ _Be_ _ginning_ _Fusion and System Installation]_ **  
**_[Due to Improvement in System the Merging and Installation was immediate]_ **  
**_[Process Succeed]_ **

Seph stopped her throat from letting out the screams she didn't know when she started to let out

Her entire body ached, each slight movement creating a burning sensation.

_[Are you okay?]_

She heard a female voice speak, hoarse and low

-W- Who?- She said, her voice cracking from the pain in her throat.

_[My name is Bahamuth, you already know me]_

Her eyes widened in shock, because yes, she knew a being by the name of Bahamuth, but that was impossible, after all Bahamuth was just her dream!

_[I'm not a dream, my dearest half, you actually found me in your dreams, but it was just one way I used to talk with you]_

She swallowed, thinking of her childhood where she used to dream of a person who understood her, no matter what, her soul mate

This person was called Bahamuth, a formless being without physical body, a being that was formed from various souls and pieces of memories of beings who have already died.

-How is that possible?- She said trying not to move too much.

_[Have you forgotten what I said to you when you were a child?]_

No she had not forgotten, she clearly remembered Bahamuth's words as well as his story

Bahamuth used to be a being of Chaos and Destruction, a Devourer of Worlds, the strongest being in existence, unable to feel emotions or empathy, but while traveling through space he was deceived and sealed by a being made of Light, divided into several parts of the universe, sealed for years, Bahamuth was in despair and summoned all the souls that roamed the universe to himself, merging with them all

But instead of returning to what he once was, he has evolved into another being completely, even his name changing to Bahamuth.

-But that still doesn't make sense, how are you in my body?-

_[After I was reborn I had no body, so I merged with you who have a soul similar to mine]_

_[When I merged with you, I was expecting you to die, but you survived in harmony with me although I don't understand why]_

-Should I have died?-

_[Yes, your soul, though similar to mine, was very weak and should have died out upon touching mine]_

-Well, that's fucked up- She said sighing- Okay, but now what?-

 _ **[PING!]**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Congratulations you are being reincarnated in a new world !!!_  
_Random Reality Chosen!_

_Reality the Gamer Goes to: Percy Jackson_  
_Chaos points being calculated!!!_  
_Available Chaos Points: 500_

_Please choose the advantages you want !!! Remember that you can also save Chaos points for later use._

_{Boar Heart} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Ares's Daughter_

_{Heart of Prophet} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Daughter of Apollo_

_{Owl's Heart} {100P} - Gamer becomes Athena's daughter_

_{Dove Heart} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Aphrodite's Daughter_

_{Eagle Heart} {150P} - Gamer Becomes Zeus's Daughter_

_{Death is in the air} {100P} - Gamer becomes Thanatos's daughter_

_{Heart of Cerberus} {150P} - Gamer Becomes Hades' Daughter_

_{Hippocampus Heart} {150P} - Gamer Becomes Poseidon's Daughter_

_{Heart of Panther} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Dionysus's Daughter_

_{Forgeheart} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Hephaestus's Daughter_

_{Snake Heart} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Hermes's Daughter_

_{Farmer's Heart} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Demeter's Daughter_

_{Son of the Forge} {100P} - Reincarnate as Leo Valdez_

_{Daughter of the Underworld} {100P} - Reincarnate as Bianca di Angelo_

_{Daughter of Love} {100P} - Reincarnates as Piper McLean_

_{Son of the Sea} {250P} - Reincarnates as Percy Jackson_

_{Daughter of Wisdom} {100P} - Reincarnate as Annabeth Chase_

_{Daughter of Thunder} {150P} - Reincarnate as Thalia Grace_

_{Apollo's Descendant} {50P} - Gamer Becomes Descendant of an Apollo Child_

_{Descendant of Hades} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Descendant of Hades_

_{Descendant of Zeus} {100P} - Gamer becomes Descendant of Zeus_

_{Poseidon Descendant} {100P} - Gamer Becomes Poseidon Descendant_

_{Destiny? Which destiny?} {200P} - Neither the Moirai nor Ananke can dictate your fate. Note that such beings can still interfere with the destinies of the people around you in order to control you, fortunately this ability allows you to change other people's destinies with your actions, thanks to the fact that destiny does not control you._

_{THIS IS SPARTA} {5000P} - You are reborn in the world with Kratos's powers and weapons._

_{Monster? I don't know.} {300P} - You are reborn as a new monster_

_{Titan Heart} {150P} - You are reborn as a titan's daughter_

_{Giant's Heart} {150P} - You are reborn as a Giant's daughter_

_{Asgard who?} {200P} - You are reborn as the son of a Nordic God_

_{WHY MY BLOOD IS GOLDEN?} {5000P} - Being reborn as a deity really sounds like fun, right?_  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She was silent for a minute ... the option of having Kratos's powers was very, very tempting ... Damn, why was the system giving the option if she didn't have enough points?

She sighed hopelessly as she weighed the pros and cons of the options she could select from.

Hmmm ... choices, choices ...

She eventually selected {Hippocampus Heart}, {Apollo's Descendant}, and {Destiny? Which Destiny?}, Which turned out to be 400 Chaos Points, leaving 100 Unused Points

  
_**[Ping]**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Congratulations on choosing your Perks !!_

_Finally it's time for you to be sent to your new life, aren't you excited?_

_Some warnings before reincarnating:_

_1 - You will be a baby_  
_2 - Tutorials will be given in your new life_  
_3 - Don't be afraid to change the story, do what you want, how you want_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[The time has come, close your eyes]_

Seph did as Bahamuth asked, closing her eyes tightly, disturbed by the first warning.

Her last coherent thought before reincarnating being

_*I DON'T WANT TO BE A BABY*_


	2. Chapter 1: Father and Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poseidon and Sephtis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am the author of this fanfic and I came here to ask for advice, that is: How is the school year in the United States? When do your holidays start and when do they end? When do your classes start and when do they end?

Being a baby sucks, this is an absolute and undeniable fact

Shockingly Sephtis can withstand the humiliation of completely relying on someone else, she can withstand the utter disgust of feeling her shit-soiled private parts, she can withstand the annoying hunger and tiredness she constantly feels, you know what she can't stand?

The damn horrendous boredom she's been feeling since reincarnating in this universe 1 year ago

Damn! She finally understood why babies cry so much, how could the little bastards not cry when crying is the only thing they could do?

Sephtis's small body let out a little sigh as she looked at the man standing in front of her crib

The first thing to notice about the man was his body, at least six feet tall, his body wasn't large and wide, but built to be agile and fluid, with no excess muscle mass. His hair was dark, black, just like her hair and her brother's hair and his eyes sparkled in a strange green that seemed to change tone constantly.

Honestly, even knowing who this man was, the only thing Sephtis could think of was that he looked like Jamie Dornan if the actor had completely black hair and green eyes.

And the thought of the man in front of her being like the actor was honestly disturbing, because the man in front of her was Poseidon, her father in this world and Jamie Dornan was the guy who played Cristian Gray in the movie

Sephtis never understood how the actor had the hard face to make a movie about BDSM, not that she complained, she read all the books in the series so she had no moral to judge the guy

She felt like sighing once more and faced the god, extending her small hands to him.

He smiled but his eyes were sad as he gently caught her with his strong arms.

\- Hello, my little princess- He said carrying her to the bedroom window

She smiled at him, answering with perfect English, something that neither he nor her mother treated as odd, simply thinking that because she was Poseidon's first-born demigod from the female sex, she was more advanced than a normal baby.

\- Hi Daddy -She kissed his cheek affectionately. - Did you come tell me another story? -

You see, since Sephtis came into this world, Poseidon visits her, telling stories, whether it's tales about past heroes or shameful things his godly family has done.

In the first months he did that, she didn't react, letting him think she was an ordinary, strangely quiet, but ordinary child, it was only in her sixth month in this world that she spoke to him, her childlike throat not yet ready to speak full sentences

It was a simple word, but it completely changed the relationship between them and she is unable to contain the strange heat in her chest whenever she remembers how he reacted when she called him "dad" for the first time

His big smile was probably one of the most beautiful things in the world and she can understand why her mother fell in love with him.

The man kissed her head softly, whispering.

\- Unfortunately not today my princess - He stared at the sky angrily - I came to warn your mother

Her heart fell ...

There could only be two reasons for him to come to warn his mother, one of them being Zeus discovering her and her brother's existence, while the other reason ...

\- You can't keep visiting us can you? -

Her father sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly as he stared at her.

-No, I can't. - His eyes were sad as he spoke. - If I keep coming here, the other gods will notice something and that would endanger yours lives. -

She put her head on his shoulder, reflecting

She knew this would happen eventually, she had read Percy Jackson countless times and knew that divine parents could not interact with their children, she should consider herself lucky to have Poseidon as her father, considering the rules the man had to break to visit his childrens

She hummed in his ear softly, wondering what to say.

\- I'll remember you - She said, shaking her head from his shoulder. - No matter how long it goes, I won't forget who my father is. -

He smiled sadly and gods how she hated the expression on his face, why couldn't he stay happy? Why did they have to be separated?

-I know you won't forget, I just don't know if this is a good thing or not.- His face went dark. - You will attract many monsters, I will protect you three as much as I can, but eventually only my protection will not be suffice.-

She smiled at him

\- I know that, thats why I ask you to leave the weapon you prepared to me with me, my body cannot currently use it, but eventually this body will become stronger and I will be able to protect my mother and my brother when your protection fails.-

Poseidon stared at her, contemplating something as he stroked her dark hair.

He lifted the hand that was not in her hair and snapped his fingers, a ring appeared in his hand, black, with wave patterns shining in a green tone on its surface.

He took her small hand, placing the ring on her middle finger as he spoke.

\- The ring will grow with your body, so you don't have to worry about it getting too small in the future.- He put his forehead into hers. - It will obey your wills, ask and it will return to its true form.-

He turned away from her, walking slowly to her crib as he spoke.

\- For 9 years, I will be able to protect you from beings similar to me - He gently put her back in her crib - But after that your divine smell will be too strong to hide and you will have to protect your brother and mother -

She nodded, knowing she could trust him to protect her during those 9 years.

\- I'll make sure Perseus knows that our father loves us, even if he can't be present,- Sephtis said, lying in her crib.

Poseidon smiled at her

\- I know you will - He kissed her forehead - Now sleep my princess, I will warn your mother about my inability to visit -

She hummed in understanding, the weakness of her small body finally hitting her as her consciousness faded.

The last words she heard being

\- Good luck and take care of your brother -


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Diary of Sephtis》

《Diary of Sephtis》《18/August/1995》

《... this is a mistake ...》

《I don't understand why Bahamuth forced me to write this ... Why should I write about my childhood in this world? What difference does it make?》

《Gods! I really don't understand, why the hell does the System have a" Diary "option on its menu? What the damn System hopes to gain from it?》

《... Sigh ... Yes, I wrote the sigh I gave, any problem with that !?》

《Damn it! I really don't want to do this, I never enjoyed sharing my thoughts and now I have to write them just because the System wants me to do it? How unfair is this system going to be?》

《Well ... let's get this over with》

《Today complete 2 years since I was reborn in this world as Percy Jackson's twin sister, yes, the protagonist Percy Jackson, the seaweed brain that everyone loves ... Sally, this angel, took us to the zoo to celebrate our birthday , something that pleased me immensely since I've always loved animals, whether they are carnivores or not》

《I was honestly fascinated by the lynxs that were being displayed, yes, I feel sorry for them for being trapped, but I don't miss the chance to be near them》

《Contrary to what I expected, Percy didn't pay much attention to the talking dolphins, no, he was practically in love with the Panda cubs playing. Feeling sorry for the dolphins who clearly wanted Poseidon's son's attention I started talking to them ... who would say that dolphins are big gossips...?》

《It was a happy day and I was unable not to love Sally Jackson for it》

《Talking about my new mother, she was happy, Poseidon had made sure she had enough money to support us while she was going to college. My heart swelled with affection when I realized my father's consideration and although I realize he didn't do it in the Percy Jackson Saga Book, I mentally praised myself for choosing to have him as a father.

《Sigh ... Yes, I did it again, leave me alone》

《Time to talk about more serious matters, that is, my progress with the Gamer System》

《Honestly? The System blocked many of its functions until I was 9 years old, giving me 1 year until my father's protection is over》

《Surprisingly the system had a good reason for these limitations, and one of those reasons being my new body, apparently, while I can control mana freely inside my body, bringing my mana out is impossible for now, if i try to force my mana out of my body, i can end up seriously injuring myself, to the point of almost losing my life》

《I really didn't understand why until Bahamuth decided to explain to me that my body was still adapting to my father's divine essence, while my mana was already adapted to divinity, trying to force this mana out of my body was the same as pressing a knife in my skin》

《To make it simpler to understand, my child body would be overwhelmed by the power of my mana》

《Hey, not everything is bad, Bahamuth was kind enough to unlock the System long enough for me to learn 3 basic mana skills without hurting me, these being [Meditate], a skill that allows me to recover mana faster, [Mana Control], which allows me to control my mana and construct stuff based on mana, although the last part i was unable to test due to the fact that i needed to get my mana out of my body to try it, and lastly I also learned [Mana Efficiency], which determines how efficient i am with my mana, while also decreasing the amount of mana I use to activate abilities.》

《I think I'll end up here, I've said too much》  
____________________________________________

《Diary of Sephtis》《1/July/1999》

《I hate my life...》

《What's the point of reincarnating as a demigod if I have to go back to school?》

《I swear, I almost threw up when my mom said my brother and I were going to school》

《Percy was surprisingly excited, his eyes bright with joy at the possibility of learning》

《I think I shouldn't be so surprised, he has our mother's genes and the gods know she likes to learn new things》

《It's horrible to know that Percy will be disappointed with his studies because of the dyslexia that demigods usually have.》

《Going to school also made me learn ~~a new skill~~ two new skills, [Observe], which allows me to check the character pages of other sentient beings and to evaluete non-sentient items, the other skill I learned was [Languages], which indicates my level of compression over the languages I have already learned, although due to ~~the fact that i traveled the world~~ Bahamuth I have perfect compression of all languages that exist》

《Ahhh ... I'll finish here, maybe I'll write again ... maybe I'll never come back》  
__________________________________________

《Diary of Sephtis》 《28 /July / 1999》

《I've never liked children under 10 years old, going back to a school full of 6 year olds just increased my dislike, really, why do kids have to make so much mess and noise?》

《Returning to something I said on the previous page of this diary, Percy really ended up being disappointed with the school, the kids constantly mocking him because of his dyslexia》

《I shouldn't have cared about the bullying my brother was suffering from them, knowing that they were just kids who didn't understand anything about the world, but I did care and if those kids were somehow caught by their teacher while they were doing shit... well, it wasn't my fault》  
____________________________________________

《Diary of Sephtis》 《22 / July / 2000》

《Each day that passes my hatred for children and teachers increases, honestly why can't they just leave me alone?》

《Teachers have been worrying about me due to the fact that I don't make friends and just talk to my brother and insist on ~~pissing me off~~ help me make friends》

~~《 All I wanna do is tell them to fuck off》~~

《All I want is for them to leave me alone, they really want me to interact with a bunch of annoying, childish brats who love to badmouth my brother?》

《I feel like throwing up every time a teacher pushes me to talk to some random girl from my school》

《The kids keep making fun of my brother, the teachers keep doing nothing about it ...》

 ~~《Too bad that most of the teachers were fired for misconduct in the middle of the trimester 》~~  
____________________________________________

《Diary of Sephtis》 《1/December/2000》

《 ~~Still~~ It's strange to look in the mirror, even though my current look is similar to my past look, there are still some evident differences that won't let me forget that this isn't my old body》

《My hair in my past life was completely straight but in this new body my hair is a little curly and much softer than it was before》

《And ~~gods~~ my eyes are now unmissable》

《Apparently in this new life I have heterochromia, my left eye being blue as in my past life and my right eye being green like Poseidon's, constantly changing tone. ~~How does no one notice the strangeness of my right eye? It is constantly changing its tone!~~ 》

~~《 I forgot about the mist, ignore the last part of what I wrote》~~

《I really hope my divine blood prevents the negative effects of heterochromia, I already have monsters and gods to deal with, I don't need a disease getting in my way too》

____________________________________________

《Diary of Sephtis》《18/August/ 2001》

《Shockingly, time goes fast until my 8th birthday》

《Although I know why time went by so fast was probably the fact that I practically drowned myself in hobbies to pass the time while maintaining my sanity from being destroyed by boredom》

《It was surprisingly easy to learn how to play the piano, Apollo's genes resolving to guide me》

《Percy is also surprisingly good at music, after seeing me learning to play the piano he decided to learn to play the guitar and I confess it was extremely fun to see his face twitch in frustration whenever his little fingers couldn't hold the strings right》

《Continuing to talk about my brother, after I realized that even some teachers at my school make fun of my brother, I started teaching him at home after school and even with his difficulties he managed to be among the 3 highest grades in my year, grades that I clearly got first place... Gods why did I say that? I look like a bragging kid ...》

《It's weird to reincarnate, I feel like I'm constantly changing, sometimes acting childish and stupid》

《I wonder how much of the original I will be left until the end of this new life》

《Sigh (Don't judge me damn it!) ... Time to finish writing ... I don't know when I will write again, it will probably be after I can use my powers, but have no hope, maybe I won't come back

《Goodbye for now (or forever)》


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutorial and a bad dream

Heavy ... Warm ... Mild ... Sad ... Pain ...

... Such a dream ... Why the hell did she have to dream about this kind of thing?

Why did it have to be in the very day she was going to unlock her powers?  
____________________________________________________

Red eyes greeted the world in a slow lifting of eyelids

A tall man with long black hair stretched amid vibrant red sheets

He raised his hands to his head, his long fingers adorned with beautiful long black claws tying his hair in a high ponytail pulled to the right side of his body.

Long, curved horns met on his head, jutting forward like a bull and adorning his head like a strange crown

It was a beautiful sight to see ... Maybe that's why I didn't move while watching him.

The man stretched his body again, the entire length of his body tensing just to relax again as he looked directly at me as he spoke in a husky, sensual voice.

\- Did you stay on guard all night? - He made a disapproving face - You know you have to take care of yourself-

My body moved, hard and tense as a strange voice came out of my mouth

\- It is my duty to take care of you, not the other way around- The male voice continued to come out of my mouth- I can very well take care of myself

_"What the hell???"_

$%¥€#&٪% couldn't understand what was going on... Who was she, no, who was he?

_"I am..."_

She... He couldn't remember...

_"Where am I?"_

Their heads (But who are they?) Hurt, their ears hammering in pain as they tried to remember anything about their location

She ... He ... They felt their body move, approaching the strange man lying

_"Who?"_

Heat..Sadness ... Pain ...

That person is important ... why can't I remember?

Heat, give me more of that warmth that person provides

Her heart ... his ... their heart started to beat at an unfamiliar rhythm as the man smirked

\- Hmmm ... I know you can take care of yourself, you are my knight after all- He pouted cutely- But I like to take care if you, pampering you is my hobby, have you forgotten?

Their body sighed in exasperation

\- Please, my king, don't treat me like a pet - They took a black robe and offered it to the man- I have a reputation to watch over -

The 'King' rose from the bed, his naked body shining in the moonlight

She?! No ... They felt their cheeks heat up, their ears turning red with shame at the sudden exposure of the 'King's' body

The 'King' smiled at the Knight's obvious embarrassment as he approached them

\- M-My Ki-King!? - He? They stammered, their voice cracking-

They felt the 'King's' body touching theirs, the defined muscles touching the cold armor they wore

One of the 'King's' hands tangled in the Knight's hair while the other used his fingers to draw invisible lines on their half-covered neck

They felt their voice getting stuck in their throat, their spine feeling chills every time the claws on the 'King's' fingers caressed their vulnerable neck

The man put his mouth close to the knight's ear as he whispered

\- Hmm ... If I put just a little bit of strength in my claws- He licked the knight's cheek, a long snake tongue coming out of his mouth - Your beautiful neck would be soaked with the most wonderful blood for me to drink

Their hearts raced, an instinctive fear consuming their mind as their bodies froze completely, their breathing stopping

A claw sank into their skin ... The 'King' watched the knight with an amused expression as they bit the inside of their mouth

The knight did not dare to protest against actions of the 'King'

The 'King's' red eyes studied the knight's frozen expression before the claws that drew blood from the knight's neck moved to their collarbone

The 'King' pressed hard on the claws on the armor covering the knight's collarbone

Shckhiiinnnn, it was the sound that the armor made while 5 holes appeared in the dark metal that protected the knight

Claws dug into their collarbones for a moment, not too deep but drawing blood easily

Shkkkkiinnn, the claws went down still cutting the knight's armor and skin

The knight remained motionless, his armor broken and his blood falling to the ground

\- No reaction? This is boring - The 'King' spoke upset by the knight's lack of reaction - Ah, well, time to change tactics - He moved away from the knight a bit - Take off all your clothes -

The knight remained motionless, panic for the first time appearing on his face

They felt their heart beat hard, fear embedded in their soul as they looked at the thing between the 'King's' legs

_"No, no, please no"_

They didn't want to believe what they were seeing ... the 'King's' penis was erect, its long length now being caressed by one of the 'King's' hands

Their voice leaked, fear apparent

\- P-Pl-Please don't-

The 'King' smiled amusedly as the knight stammered, his penis hardening further with fear in the knight's voice

\- No? - He approached the knight - My dear knight - His free hand gripped the knight's balls tightly, the armor breaking and being pressed against the knight's penis - Did you forget? - The knight squeaked when he felt his balls being brutally caressed - Your soul - The King changed his position, standing behind the knight - Your body - He pressed his hard penis against the knight's covered ass - Your heart - The knight let out another squeak- All this belongs to me, from the moment you entered my castle

The 'King' released his penis, snapping his fingers

They felt a sudden cold while something hot touched their ass

Their breathing stopped when they realized that the 'King' had used magic to remove their clothes

-Please - They pleaded

The 'King' chuckled as he spoke in their ear

\- No -

That was the only warning they had before the man's penis brutally entered their anus  
____________________________________________________

When Sephtis wakes up, surprisingly it is not with a jump

She must have been sweating cold, scared to death because of what she had witnessed but Seph was not afraid, she was just confused, not only with the dream she had but with the strange change in their "personality".

Yes, she knew that "They" were actually a man now, but she was still confused so give a break to the woman

She was so confused that she ignored the sounds of [PING!] and the little black window showing in front of her

Seph couldn't understand ... Who were those people? Why did the man who looked like a trustworthy knight act like a damned maiden before the horned being? Gods! Why did that guy have horns? Sephtis also wants horns like that!

Questions quickly arose in her head and if she were human she would probably already be having a headache

But no matter how many questions came up in her mind, one stood out

Why the hell did she dream about that? Damn it! Her mind had even been confused in that damn dream, she didn't even know who she was!

**[Calm down]**

She heard Bahamuth's voice ring, metallic and masculine

Strange, wasn't it feminine the last time they spoke?

\- What was this!? What the hell was that dream? -

**[Dream? It was not a dream it was a memory]**

_"Huh !?"_

\- I'm sure I was never raped - She said harshly - And I'm sure I was never a man

**[If you pay attention to your surroundings you will understand, but it seems that even after reincarnating in another world you still have the horrible mania of getting lost in your mind]**

She rolled her eyes, she already lost count of how many times they argued about it. Seriously, it's not her fault that her thoughts are more interesting than her surroundings

**[Just look ahead now!]**

She snorted, looking ahead

She froze, just to blink and wipe her eyes ...

But it did not help, the black window with words written in a golden tone did not disappear

\- Oh... -

She turned 9 yesterday, didn't she?

**[Don't say 'Oh', read the damn words!]**

A smile appeared on Seph's face as she focused her attention on the small window

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
Hello to you new Gamer! Due to some unforeseen events you have not been able to access the system until now, so as an apology to you a tutorial is available!

Of course, you can deny the tutorial and learn things on your own like all the other Gamers did, but remember that the system will not give you another tutorial option!

Please choose an option:

_**{Accept}** **{Decline}**_   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Do Gamers not receive tutorials normally?"_

 **[No, they must learn to handle the system themselves** ]

" _Huh ... Lucky me then"_

She still wished she could have used the system from the start however

Sephtis clicked **_{Accept}_** and a new window appeared

 _ **[Ping!]**_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
Tutorial started! Please pay attention to the information being displayed.

_**{Attributes}** _

STR - Strength. Determines how much damage you deal with physical attacks and allows you to use heavy weapons without penalty to your Agility.

VIT - Vitality. Determines the amount of HP you have. 1 point in this statistic is equal to 15 HP + 5hpr points

DEX- Dexterity. Measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls the speed and accuracy of attack and movement, as well how to as prevents an opponent's attack

INT - Intelligence. Determines the damage done and the effectiveness of abilities that are magical in nature, as well as how much Mana you have. Same thing as vitality, 1 point equals 15 MP

CHA - Charisma. It determines your proficiency in swinging others to your side. Gives bonuses to allies when you are close to them. It also affects many other aspects of socialization

WIS- Wisdom. A measure of a character's common sense and / or spirituality. Wisdom often controls a character's ability to cast certain spells or communicate with mystical entities. 1 point is equal to 5MpR

LUC - Luck. It affects all kinds of things - ie chance to hit the enemy, chance to dodge, drop rates, how often luck favors you, and many other things

_**{EXP}** _

Lvl.1: [0/100]

Lvl.2: [0/200]

Lvl.3: [0/400]

The experience required to level up is multiplied by 2 every time the player level up

_**{Skills}** _

{Skill being used as an example:

**[Soul Eater] [Active] [1 /?] [0%]**

MP: [500] Cooldown: 1 Month  
Eats an enemy's soul, gaining 5% of 2 of its stats and all of its memories  
Note that the target need to have less than 10% health or allow the user to devour their soul}

Skills are divided into _[Passive], [Active]_ and _[Passive/Active],_ each having different roles

Passive Skills are skills that are always active and do not need to be activated by the player for their effect to be in use

Active skills are skills that need to be activated by the player, that is, thinking about the skill, speaking the name of the skill, or becoming proficient enough with it to activate the skill without any special action

Passive/Active Skills are skills that can play both roles, being a skill with both options available for use

Some skills have Cooldowns, so the player must be careful when using certain skills, as they can be unavailable for a long time

Certain Abilities may require things to activate, just like the skill used in this tutorial, this skill requires that the target of the skill has less than 10% health or that the target has offered to receive the effect of the skill

Skills can also have disadvantages, so be careful not to use skills recklessly. (Ex: Loss of HP, Temporary Loss of Sanity)

_**{Affinities}** _

Earth: [50/?]  
Water: [100/?]  
Radius: [50/?]  
Fire: [0/?]  
Wind: [50/?]

These are the player's current affinities, caused by the player being a daughter of Poseidon

Affinities increase your ability to use certain skills, as well as affect your control over certain elements

You can increase your affinity in many ways. Here's one: Increase your understanding of the affinity you want to increase

Affinities interfere with other things but you have to find out by yourself :-D

_**{Dungeons}** _

Dungeons are small dimensions filled with beings that the player can kill to gain EXP, money and items

The player can create dungeons with the skill **[ID: Create],** a skill able to level up, the more you level up the more Dungeons you can create

Dungeons also appear randomly around the world, but be careful, as you may end up entering a Dungeon far above your level

_**{Missions}** _

Missions are tasks that the system gives the player, they arise in relation to the player's world, the player's activities, the player's perceptions and much more

If the player completes a mission, she will be rewarded, but if she fails there will be penalties

....

Well, that's all I can explain in this tutorial, I wish you luck in your new life!

End of Tutorial.  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

' _Well, that was useful'_ \- she thought sarcastically

[ **What's with this sarcasm ?! The tutorial was perfect! It explained the basics perfectly]**

Bahamuth spoke indignantly

Sephtis rolled her eyes

' _Are you retarded or what? Have you forgotten the huge amount of novels and fanfics with the gamer system that I've read? '_

Seph's voice was mocking

' _This tutorial disgrace was useless, it only said what anyone who has ever played an RPG knows!_ '

[ **If the fucking tutorial is so useless, why did you accept it dammit?]**

' _Bahamuth, Bahamuth, why is your mouth dirty? Did I hurt your baby feelings?'_ \- She mocked the entity - ' _I accepted this shit because I thought I would have a combat tutorial, but all I gained from accepting the tutorial was disappointment '_

**[The pot said to the kettle, before talking about my mouth, go wash yours, fucking hypocrite]**

[ **Do you want to know? I was going to give you a combat tutorial as an apologize for you having to be a baby, but now you can go fuck yourself]**

' _Huh !? How is that fair? Don't be an ass and give me my combat tutorial! '_

[ **How this is unfair? The other gamers didn't even have a tutorial! And don't you dare call me an ass when you're being a fucking ungrateful bitch!]**

_'It is unfair because you took my combat tutorial because I complained about something useless!'_ \- She exclaimed, not willing to admit that she was being an ungrateful bitch- _I have full right to call you an ass when you are being an ass! '_

But Bahamuth did not answer her, remaining silent and ignoring Sephtis

' _Bahamuth? Bahamuth!? BAHAMUTH ??? '_

Sephtis called his name several times before giving up and pouting

' _Damn it! Childish bastard, giving me the silent treatment'_

Her pouting didn’t move as she spoke

-Status-

Her brow furrowed, the damn tutorial not even the system commands had taught her!

 _ **[STATUS!]**_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
 **Name:** Sephtis Daphne Jackson  
 **Age:** 9 (Body), 36 (Mind)  
 **Race:** Demigod?

 **Titles:** The Gamer, Bahamuth, Firstborn Daughter of Poseidon, Descendant of Apollo

 **Lvl:** 1  
 **Exp:** [0/100]

 **Hp:** [175/175]  
 **Mp:** [1,665/1,665]  
 **HpR:** 25HpR every 1 minute  
 **MpR:** 100MpR every 1 minute

 **VIT:** 5  
 **STR:** 5  
 **DEX:** 5  
 **WIS:** 20  
 **INT:** 20 (+46, +45)  
 **LUC:** 5  
 **CHA:** 5

 **Points:** 5  
 **Money:** $ 10 / 0D  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sephtis smiled seeing the scandalous number of bonus points on her INT, using [ **Mana Efficiency** ] and **[Mana Control]** constantly was the best choice she ever made ... She should have trained even more

She was confused however, why the hell did she have one ? alongside 'Demigods' in her race?

She clicked on the question mark

_**[Alert! The player is not level enough to use this option!]** _

The pout that had disappeared from her face came back with full strength

She sighed pronouncing another word

\- Menu -

_**[MENU!]** _   
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **   
_**{Status}** _   
_**{Skills}** _   
_**{Bonus}** _   
_**{Affinities}** _   
_**{Store}** _   
_**{Map}** _   
_**{EXtras}** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Sephtis quickly clicked on **_{Skills}_**

_**[SKILLS!]** _   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _   
**[Soul Eater] [Active] [1 /?] [0%]**

**MP:** [500] **Cooldown:** 30 Days  
Eats an enemy's soul, gaining 5% of 2 of its stats and all of its memories  
Note that the target need to have less than 10% health or allow the user to devour their soul}

**[Observe] [Active] [24 /?] [98%]**

It allows the user to check the pages of characters of other sentient beings and to evaluate items that are not sentient. Note that the user cannot see the character pages of any sentient being or enemy at +44 levels than the user

 **[ID Create] [Active] [1 /?] [0%** ]

The quintessential skill that is the wet dream of every Exp farmer. It allows you to create a reality based on your surroundings, where nothing but you and selected individuals, determined by you, exist. These realities can also be adjusted to generate monsters to kill, or the reality can remain unchanged for an uninterrupted duel, or a good place to talk without anyone listening. Note that sometimes the created reality can be completely different from your surroundings.

Current dungeons:

**Empty**

**Slimes** [Lv 1-5] - What did you expect, unicorns? Obviously they are slimes

 **Rabbits** [Lv 1-5] - Their white fur is so beautiful! But why are they looking at me like that?

**[Escape ID] [Active] [1 /?] [0%]**

Allows you to escape from an instant dungeon.

**[Gamer's Body] [Passive] [MAX]**

Changes the user's body to that of a video game character. Any wounds inflicted on the user's body instantly disappear and the attack will instead deduct the user's HP. Sleeping in a bed will completely restore the user's HP and will cure all negative status effects. The user also no longer requires basic necessities to survive, such as food, water, or sleep. Due to the nature of the system, the user cannot be inflicted with the 'Fatigued' status effect.

[ **Gamer's Mind] [Passive] [MAX]**

Gives the user the ability to make clear decisions that are unaffected by their emotional state. Note that this will not make the user emotionless, and will only merely dampen their emotions if they get too out of control or impair judgement. This skill also prevents the user from suffering any status effects that deliberately attack the brain, such as Hypnosis, Berserk, and certain forms of Illusion.

 **[Mana Efficiency] [Passive] [15/100] [3%]**  
This skill determines how efficient you are with mana. Passively reduces skill cost by 8%. For every 2 skill levels the cost is reduced by 1%  
Passively increases INT by 3 per level.

**[Mana Control] [Passive] [23/100] [8%]**

This skill allows you to freely control your mana and construct items made of pure mana.  
Passively increases INT by 2 per level.

[ **Meditate] [Active] [50/100] [53%]**

You can recover lost MP points more quickly.  
MPR while meditating: 2500MP / min.

[ **Firstborn Daughter of Poseidon] [Passive] [MAX]**

Sephtis has the ability to use all the skills of a child of Poseidon, that is, lesser control over her father's domains, breathing under water and the ability to speak to sea creatures and horses, however due to the fact that she is the Poseidon's firstborn daughter, her affinity with his domains is increased

[ **Languages] [Passive] [MAX]**

Your ability to understand different languages. Due to traveling the world in your past life you have a good understanding of several languages.  
Thanks to Bahamuth, all languages are understood.

[ **Soul Pieces] [???] [???]**

The player has countless souls because of this, **???, ???, ???, ???,** the Gamer has the chance to glimpse at the memories of the souls she has in her sleep  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sephtis's eyes widened, surprised by the amount of skills displayed, yes, most of the skills she already knew would be there but [Soul Pieces] and [Soul Eater] were a surprise

 _'Is this because of Bahamuth?_ '

She ignored [ **Soul Eater** ], having already seen the skill in the tutorial and focused on [ **Soul Pieces** ]

' _Wait ... "glimpse at the memories of the souls she has in her sleep", it is because of this ability that I had that shitty dream! ??'_

' _Fuck! Why the hell is this skill full of question marks !? '_

' _Bahamuth, what's going on?'_

Bahamuth remained silent

Sephtis frowned, was he still mad at her? How childish!

She sighed in exasperation and decided to check another of the menu options

 _ **[BONUS!]**_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
Acquired Bonuses!

 ** _EXP Bonus:_**  
2x EXP for enemies humanoids dead  
Sword skills are learned 2x faster  
Bow skills are learned 2x faster  
Water skills are learned 2x faster  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Sephtis raised an eyebrow at the first bonus

' _Humanoid enemies huh ...'_

The other skills were understandable because of her Status as daughter of Poseidon and descendant of Apollo, but this first ...

_'Is it because I was part of the army?'_

It could also be because of Bahamuth, but the Entity unfortunately decided to be useless and did not clarify this for her.

' _Ah well, it will help me anyway'_

Sephtis selected another option from the Menu

 ** _[EXtras!]_**  
 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_** Current EXtras:  
\+ 250MP every 5 lvls  
\+ 250HP every 5 lvls

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

Sephtis frowned ... wasn't that basically a bonus? Why had the two options been separated?

Damn the useless tutorial!

Sephtis ignored the option of _**[Affinities]**_ and _**[Store],**_ the first because, well, the tutorial had already said her affinities, and the second option, because _**[Store]**_ was in a gray color and when she clicked on the option , well ... it appeared ...

[ _ **Warning! Your level is not high enough]**_

A pout appeared on her face as she clicked on the map

 _ **[MAP!]**_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
Map disabled! Please activate the map for the following capabilities be obtained

-Teleport Points  
-Safe Houses  
-Mini Map

_{Enable} {Disable}_   
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

She quickly clicked Activate, only for a blank map to appear ...

' _Why is it blank?'_

She barely had time to think about it before she heard a ping

 _ **[PING!]**_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
The Map has detected a location that can be marked as [Safe House]

Do you want to mark [Jackson's House] as a [Safe House]?

Benefits of a [Safe House]: The player cannot lose either HP or MP inside the [Safe House]. All [Safes Houses] are teleport points.

 _{Mark} {Don't Mark}_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
  
Her eyes widened when she saw that she couldn't lose HP or MP inside the [Safe House]

Ohhhhh ... The things she was going to do with that advantage

She wisely clicked accept and watched as a small blue house appeared on the white map

 _ **[PING!]**_  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_  
A marked [Safe House] has been detected on the map! This is the player's first step on the path to discovering more about the world where she now lives!

Map functions discovered:  
\- Maps the area around the player

Please explore the world to expand the map  
 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

A frown appeared on her face

' _Do I need to walk around the world to the map be able to expand?'_

She watched the map expand, the surroundings of the [Safe House] being revealed

' _At least I didn't have to walk the streets around my house'_

She watched a golden point appear inside the small blue house that signaled [Safe House]

' _That's me_?' She thought while clicking on the small point

[ _ **Alert! The player is located here**_ ]

She closed the menu, looking at the clock on the wall

 _'10 in the morning huh?_ '

She got up from the bed and grabbed the towel from her closet

' _First, a bath ... then? Well, Bahamuth didn't want to give me a combat tutorial, so I'm going to have to create my own '_

She touched the ring that Poseidon gave her an excited smile appearing on her face

_'Well, time to try Dad's gift'_


End file.
